Thomas And Friends: The Easter Express
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Happy Easter, everyone. Here's a little something to celebrate: four Easter-themed episodes. Oh, and just so you know, this takes place after the events of Day Of The Diesels and the fifteenth season for readers who are confused by the last episode.
1. Thomas And The Easter Bunny

**Plot Summary: Thomas is chosen to bring a statue to Knapford Station but forgets about his work when he hears a made-up news from Charlie about the real Easter Bunny on Sodor and goes in search of him for an even bigger surprise.**

It was spring time on the island of Sodor.

All of the engines were excited.

The easter holidays were coming.

One cloudy April morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth sheds.

"It is the first of the month, " he announced, "and a statue is to be put up at Knapford Station tonight.

All of the engines were excited.

"Thomas," Sir Topham Hatt continued, "you are to collect the statue from Brendam Docks."

"Yes, sir," said Thomas and set off immediately.

When Thomas arrived at Brendam Docks, the statue was wrapped up and Cranky unloaded it from Captain. He then loaded onto Thomas' flatbed.

Thomas was surprised to see the statue. It had the body in the shape of a bunny. Thomas knew right away it was going to be a statue of the Easter Bunny when Charlie bustled up beside him.

"Hello, Thomas."

"Hello, Charlie."

"Wow. That's the coolest statue I've ever seen."

"Me, too," said Thomas, "it must be the Easter Bunny."

"I know," said Charlie and suddenly had an idea. He was going to play -a prank on Thomas.

"Thomas," he asked, "have you ever heard of the real Easter Bunny?"

"I've heard stories of him," said Thomas, "but everyone know he doesn't exist."

"He does," said Charlie, "if you go out way into the forest, past the trees and bushes, you will definitely find him."

"Really?" said Thomas.

"Yes," said Charlie.

"Wow," gasped Thomas, "I better go find him then. Sir Topham Hatt will be pleased if I bring an even bigger surprise to Knapford Station."

And he chuffed away.

Charlie laughed and went back to work. His joke was working well.

"April Fools, Thomas," he chuckled.

Thomas chuffed along the line chanting "I'm really useful. That's what they all say. I'll find the Easter Bunny and bring to Knapford for April Fool's Day.

He soon entered the forest and looked all around.

James was there.

"Hello, Thomas," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for the Easter Bunny," said Thomas, "Charlie said I could find him here."

Then he chuffed away but James laughed. He knew it was just an April Fool's joke.

"Thomas," he called, "the Easter Bunny does not exist."

But Thomas didn't hear James.

He chuffed through the forest chanting "I'm really useful. That's what they all say. I'll find the Easter Bunny and bring to Knapford for April Fool's Day."

He stopped by the line which would lead him through the trees.

Gordon was there.

"Hello, Thomas," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for the Easter Bunny," said Thomas, "Charlie said I could find him here."

Then he chuffed away but Gordon laughed. He knew it was just an April Fool's joke.

"Thomas," he called, "the Easter Bunny does not exist."

But Thomas didn't hear Gordon.

He chuffed along through the trees chanting "I'm really useful. That's what they all say. I'll find the Easter Bunny and bring to Knapford for April Fool's Day."

He puffed out through the trees and stopped by the line which would lead him through the bushes.

Emily was there.

"Hello, Thomas," she said, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for the Easter Bunny," said Thomas, "Charlie said I could find him here."

Then he chuffed away but Emily laughed. She knew it was just an April Fool's joke.

"Thomas," she called, "the Easter Bunny doesn't exist."

But Thomas didn't hear Emily.

He chuffed along through the bushes chanting "I'm really useful. That's what they all say. I'll find the Easter Bunny and bring to Knapford for April Fool's Day."

He puffed out through the bushes where he had finally reached his destination.

"I'm here!" he cheered in delight and looked all around for the Easter Bunny.

Suddenly, Charlie arrived and stopped by Thomas.

Sir Topham Hatt was onboard.

"Thomas!" he boomed, "what are you doing here? You are going to be late to Knapford!"

"Sorry, sir," said Thomas, "I saw this statue and figured that I would find an even bigger surprise for Knapford so I went in search of the Easter Bunny."

"Please, sir," confessed Charlie, "it's my fault. I played a trick on Thomas telling that there was a real Easter Bunny. I'm really sorry. But maybe I can help Thomas get the statue to Knapford on time."

"What a good idea, Charlie," said Sir Topham Hatt, "please be quick, though."

"We will, sir," said the engines.

Soon, Charlie was coupled up in front of the flatbed.

Then they set off.

Thomas and Charlie chuffed along the line chanting "we're really useful. That's what they all say. We'll get the statue to Knapford for April Fool's Day."

Finally, they arrived at Knapford where everything was very quiet.

Thomas' heart sank.

Then suddenly, lights came on and the other engines all gathered.

"Surprise!" they chanted, "April Fools, Thomas!"

And they all laughed.

Thomas and Charlie laughed too.

Sir Topham Hatt presented the statue on statue.

"Ladies and gentlemen and children. I am honored by you coming here tonight so I decided to present this to celebrate April Fools."

And he took the covering off to show the statue of the Easter Bunny.

Everyone cheered.

All of the engines cheered in delight.

They all agreed that it was the best April Fools Day yet.


	2. Charlie And The Chocolate Factory

**Plot: Charlie is chosen to bring a goods train of sugar and chocolate powder for Easter next week. But he starts to trust the freight cars and ignores the other engines' warning about their usual tricks.**

Charlie is a tank engine.

He is cheeky and playful and is always in the mood for a joke.

One day, Sir Topham Hatt came to see him.

"You must collect a load of sugar and chocolate powder from the goods yard and bring them to the chocolate factory," he told him, "Easter is next week and all the children expect to have a wonderful holiday."

"Yes, sir," said Charlie.

And he chuffed away.

Charlie arrived in the goods yard and met Thomas and Stanley.

"Hello, Charlie," said Thomas.

"Hello, Thomas," said Charlie, "I am going to take this load of sugar and chocolate powder to the chocolate factory. Easter is next week and I am very excited."

"So are we," said Stanley, "but do you need any help with managing the freight cars?"

Charlie thought that was a silly question.

"No, thank you," he said surprisingly, "I don't see the urgency for any help. I can manage."

And he chuffed off to shunt his cars into place.

Thomas and Stanley were surprised.

"Well, well, well," said Thomas, "have you ever seen anything like it?"

"No," agreed Stanley, "every wise engine knows you can't trust freight cars but let Charlie figure that out for himself."

Charlie shunted the freight cars all around the yard, bumping them playfully.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" they groaned, "we'll get back at him."

Charlie shunted the cars together till they were all coupled up into place.

Then they set off for the chocolate factory.

Charlie was by far the only one of Sir Topham Hatt's engines who trusted the freight cars.

He puffed along the line chanting "I can handle freight cars. No problem for me. I'll get my job done by Easter next week."

The cars heard this and still thought it was a great idea to play tricks on Charlie.

They laughed and giggled about it. Charlie laughed along until he met Rosie at a junction.

"Hello, Charlie. Those freight cars look troublesome. Would you like a hand?"

Charlie gasped.

"No, thank you," he said, "I can manage them myself. Freight cars are no problem for me."

And he chuffed away.

Rosie could hardly believe her ears.

"Wait, Charlie," she called, "those freight cars are known to play tricks."

But Charlie didn't hear Rosie.

He puffed along the line chanting "I can handle freight cars. No problem for me. I'll get my job done by Easter next week."

The cars laughed and giggled again. Charlie laughed along until he met Percy at the water tower.

"Hello, Charlie. Those freight cars look troublesome. Would you like a hand?"

Charlie gasped.

"No, thank you," he said, "I can manage them myself. Freight cars are no problem for me."

And he chuffed away.

Percy could hardly believe his ears.

"Wait, Charlie," he called, "those freight cars are known to play tricks."

But Charlie didn't hear Percy.

He puffed along the line chanting "I can handle freight cars. No problem for me. I'll get my job done by Easter next week."

The cars laughed and giggled again. Charlie laughed along until he met Edward at the signal box.

"Hello, Charlie. Those freight cars look troublesome. Would you like a hand?"

Charlie gasped.

"No, thank you," he said, "I can manage them myself. Freight cars are no problem for me."

And he chuffed away.

Edward could hardly believe his ears.

"Wait, Charlie," he called, "those freight cars are known to play tricks."

But Charlie didn't hear Edward.

He puffed along the line chanting "I can handle freight cars. No problem for me. I'll get my job done by Easter next week."

The cars laughed and giggled again. Charlie laughed along until he saw the chocolate factory ahead.

"Here we are," he said, "Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory."

"Now," whispered one of the cars and as Charlie's driver set on the brakes, the cars pushed Charlie and were rattling and laughing behind him.

"HELLLLLP!" wailed Charlie and gripped the rails tight.

His driver applied the brakes but it was too late. He crashed right through the wall of the factory and crashed out through the other side.

The cars were left in front of the broken wall. They were feeling very pleased with themselves but Charlie found himself covered in chocolate.

Thomas and Stanley puffed up to Charlie and laughed.

"Well, well, well. Looks like those cars caused you a great deal of dirty work," joked Thomas.

"Now you know the trouble cars can be," said Stanley.

"Yes, Stanley," said Charlie, "I do."

Sir Topham Hatt arrived and spoke to Charlie.

"Cheer up, Charlie," he said, "it wasn't your fault. Those silly freight cars should know better."

"So should I, sir."

"What are you talking about?"

"I should've listened to the other engines' warning about the trouble cars can be but instead I ignored and trusted the freight cars to behave."

"Oh, that's alright," said Sir Topham Hatt, "we all live and learn. At least you got the sugar load delivered in time for next week. Thomas and Stanley shall get you cleaned at once."

Charlie beamed with delight and Thomas and Stanley puffed up to get help.

Soon, Rocky loaded Charlie back onto the rails and Thomas and Stanley bought him to wash down where the men set to work at cleaning him.

In no time at all, Charlie was shiny and clean and puffed away.

Later, he met Thomas and Stanley at the goods yard.

"Thanks for helping me," he said, "you were right. Every wise engine knows you can't trust freight cars."

"That's alright, Charlie," said Thomas.

"Perhaps I should've told you before you started to trust them," said Stanley.

"That's okay," said Charlie, "at least I've learnt my lesson. And from now on, we can all put these cars into their places..."

"...together," the three engines chanted.

And they all laughed.


	3. Misty Easter Island

**Plot: The Logging Locos invite their friends from the island over to Misty Island for a party which they start to prepare for...with disastrous results.**

It was springtime on the Island of Sodor.

All the engines were excited.

It was just a few days from Easter and the engines were looking to having a party at Knapford Station.

Later that day, the engines were all at The Sodor Search And Rescue Center when Bash, Dash and Ferdinand bustled in with their load of logs.

Sir Topham Hatt was pleased with them.

"Thank you, Bash. Thank you, Dash. And thank you, Ferdinand. You have made it on time again. And you have also arrived on time for me to make an announcement. I have something important to say."

The engines listened carefully.

"As we all know, it is just a few days before Easter. And I think we should get on with the preparations. Bash, Dash and Ferdinand, you are of course invited to our party at Knapford Station."

The three of them cheered in delight. Then suddenly they had an idea and whispered to each other about it.

"Please, sir," said Ferdinand, "may Bash, Dash and I host our own Easter celebration tonight on Misty Island."

"Please," said Bash and Dash together.

"Hmm," thought Sir Topham Hatt, "that's not a bad idea actually. The engines don't have too much work to do."

"We'd love to go," said Sir Topham Hatt's engines altogether."

"Good then," said Sir Topham Hatt, "we'll leave for the party tonight."

Thomas and Rosie had no work to do. They wanted to help the Logging Locos.

"Would you like some help with the preparations?" said Thomas.

"Neither Thomas or I have any work to do," said Rosie.

"No, thank you," said Bash.

"We'll manage," said Dash.

"We're really useful engines," said Ferdinand.

And they chuffed into the tunnel to Misty Island.

Thomas and Rosie were disappointed.

When Bash, Dash and Ferdinand arrived onto Misty Island, they started to make plans for the party.

Suddenly, an idea flew into Ferdinand's funnel.

"Bash, Dash," he said, "how about you find some decorations for the party while I go to the bakery and fill in a big order for some cakes and bread tonight at the party."

"That sounds like a good idea, Ferdinand," they both said together.

And they puffed away.

Ferdinand chuffed into the goods yard and shunted some freight cars into place.

"These cars will do," he said.

And he carried them out of the yard.

Bash and Dash chuffed along the line, trying to think of an idea for the party.

"Hey, Dash. How about searching along the lake?"

Suddenly, Dash had an idea.

"Yes," he said, "oh, and Bash, have you ever heard the story of The Misty Island Golden Egg?"

"Oh, yes," said Bash, "maybe while Ferdiand gets all the food ready for the party, we can try and find The Misty Island Golden Egg and bring it to the party.

"Yes," said Dash, "let's go."

And the two of them coupled a large freight car between them and chuffed off along the lake.

Thomas and Rosie chuffed through the tunnel to Misty Island to find Bash and Dash chuffing along the lake and into the mist.

"I can help them with whatever they are doing," said Thomas, "and in the meantime, you can see what Ferdinand's up to."

"That sounds like a good idea, Thomas," said Rosie.

And Thomas chuffed off towards the lake while Rosie went to find Ferdinand.

Ferdinand arrived at the bakery and spoke to the manager.

"Please," he asked, "may I fill in an order for some cakes and bread? Bash, Dash and I are going to throw an Eater party."

"Why, sure thing, Ferdinand," said the manager, "I'll have the miller deliver some flour at once."

"Thank you," said Ferdinand.

Bash and Dash puffed along the misty lake. They knew exactly where they were going.

"The story says you can find the egg up in the mountain," said Bash.

"And that it lays at the very top of it," said Dash.

"Let's go there then," they chanted together.

And they took a turn against the hillside and chuffed up.

Thomas saw them chuff up the hill.

"Bash, Dash," he called.

But they didn't hear him.

"Hopefully they don't get lost," he said worrily.

And he chuffed up the hillside on their tail.

Meanwhile, Rosie was looking for Ferdiand.

"Ferdinand, Ferdinand," she called out, "where could he be?"

Ferdinand had the cakes and bread loaded up in his cars and ready for the party by the time Rosie chuffed up next to him.

Ferdinand gasped.

"Rosie. What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

"I'm taking those refreshments to the party. Rosie, shouldn't you be at work?"

"I have no more work to do today. So Sir Topham Hatt gave Thomas and I permission to help you."

"Well, then. What are we waiting? Get yourself hitched up to the back of my cars and let's get this load back to the yard."

Rosie was pleased and did so.

Then the two engines chuffed off.

Bash and Dash arrived at the top of the mountain, waiting for The Misty Island Golden Egg to appear.

But unfortunately, it never appeared.

Bash and Dash's hearts sank.

"We came all the way up here for nothing," sighed Bash sadly.

"I know," sighed Dash sadly back.

Suddenly, they heard a whistle.

It was Thomas. He was chuffing through the mist when he saw the two engines ahead of them.

"Look out, Bash! Look out, Dash!" he called.

But it was too late. Thomas biffed into Dash who biffed into the freight car who biffed Bash whose wheels slowly started moving downhill.

"Oh, no," he gasped.

The three engines soar down the mountainside, whistling fearfully in the process.

"Whoa!" gasped Dash.

"Heeeellllp!" wailed Bash.

"I can't stop!" called Thomas tremblingly from behind.

They finally reached the bottom of the hill and started chuffing just as fast along the lake.

"Help! Help! _I can't stopppppp_!" wailed Bash frighteningly.

Bash, Dash and Thomas finally reached the yard as Rosie and Ferdinand chuffed in with their load.

Ferdinand was uncoupled and chuffed into a siding just to see the engines coming his way.

"Look out!" he shouted.

But it was too late.

_CRASSSSSSH!_

Cakes and bread flew everywhere and landed all over Thomas, Rosie, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand.

It was a terrible mess.

The Logging Locos felt ashamed.

"This is all our fault," sighed Bash.

"Rosie and I worked so hard," sighed Ferdinand, "and now everything is ruined."

"If only we didn't spend our time looking for some silly old Misty Island Golden Egg," sighed Dash.

Thomas and Rosie were puzzled.

"What egg?" they asked.

"Oh, you've never heard," said Bash, "it's a legend."

"It appears on the mountainside around Easter time," said Dash, "we first believed in the story, thinking it to be a legend."

"But now we just realize it's just a myth," said Bash.

Thomas and Rosie were impressed. But Ferdinand soon spoke up.

"What are we standing around here listening to some old story?" he burst out, "let's try and fix everything. Rosie and I will refill in the order while Thomas, Bash and Dash can go and find some Easter decorations.

The engines thought this was a great idea and so they went off to their positions.

Thomas, Bash and Dash chuffed over to Sodor, collected some freight cars and bought them to Brendam Docks where the Easter decorations were unloaded from Cranky and loaded up into the freight cars.

Then the three engines chuffed off for Misty Island.

Ferdinand and Rosie arrived at the Misty Island bakery with some new cars and told the manager what happened.

"May we please have a refill on that order I made earlier?"

"There's been an accident," said Rosie, "the cakes and bread have been ruined."

"I'll get straight to it," said the manager.

When Thomas, Bash and Dash arrived on Misty Island through the tunnel, the workmen unloaded the freight cars and put the decorations all around the yard.

Soon, the cakes and bread were once again ready and loaded into Ferdinand and Rosie's cars.

Then the two engines left the bakery and chuffed into the yard where Thomas, Bash, Dash and the workmen were waiting.

A refreshment stand was set up and the cakes and bread were all sorted into place.

Easter egg lights were set up all around the yard while a giant Easter Egg was placed for view by the lake.

That evening, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Toby, Emily and Stanley chuffed through the tunnel and into the yard with Percy and Charlie, with carriages full of happy children, to follow. Sir Topham and his family were onboard Percy.

The engines were all impressed. So were the children and Sir Topham and Lady Hatt. They all agreed that the Logging Locos did a fine job and the engines all cheered and whistled in delight.

"Bash! Dash! Ferdiand!" cheered Sir Topham Hatt in delight, "this is by far the most wonderful sight I've ever seen on Easter. You are really useful indeed."

The three engines whistled along with their friends and everyone had a marvelous time.

They all agreed that was the best pre-Easter celebration on Sodor yet.


	4. Thomas' Easter Egg Hunt

**Plot: It is Easter on the island and Sir Topham Hatt hosts an Easter Egg hunt competition between the steamies and the diesels, leading to catastrophic results when the two sides start clashing at each other and soon realize that it's best to work together.**

It was a cool April day on the Island of Sodor.

All the engines were excited.

Today was Easter.

The engines loved seeing the children's happy faces when they saw the decorations.

Later that afternoon, Sir Topham Hatt called all of the engines over from The Sodor Steamworks and The Sodor Dieselworks into the yard.

"There is to be an Easter Egg hunt competition," he announced, "each of you engines must work together to find as many Easter Eggs as possible. Lady Hatt and I have hidden them all around the island. The team of engines who find the most Easter Eggs by the end of the day is a winner."

The engines all cheered in delight.

"This involves teamwork," continued Sir Topham Hatt, "which means all of you might have to help each other.

The engines were all surprised.

The steamies glared at the diesels and the diesels glared back at the steamies. Neither of them wanted to work together. They'd rather work on their own sides.

"And the competition starts in five, four, three, two, one, go."

The engines raced out of the yard.

Thomas and Percy searched all around The Search And Rescue Center.

"We're on an Easter Egg hunt competition against the diesels," said Thomas.

"Would you like to join?" said Percy.

"Sure," they all chanted.

"Over here," called Belle and wheeshed steam against the opposite track with a few eggs beside it.

Flynn raced to the siding and called out "I've found some more."

He then pointed his hose down at another few eggs.

"Thank you," they said to Belle and Flynn.

"More here," called Captain and blew his horn against another few eggs beside the water.

"Over here," called Harold and hovered through the sky, yet leading the two engines to another few eggs."

Thomas and Percy soon had their Easter Eggs loaded in their car. They were pleased.

"Thank you," they said to the crew of The Search And Rescue Center, "you're all invited to our party tonight."

"You're very welcome," they all called back, "and thanks for the invitation."

Thomas and Percy chuffed out of The Search And Resuce Center and whistled good luck to Rosie and Charlie as they entered the tunnel to Misty Island.

When they arrived there, they told the Logging Locos all about the competition.

"Sir Topham Hatt has hosted an Easter Egg hunt competition," said Rosie.

"Would you like to join?" said Charlie.

"Sure," said Bash, Dash and Ferdinand altogether, "let's go."

And the five engines searched all around Misty Island.

Suddenly, Bash found some.

"Over here," he called and wheeshed steam at a few eggs beside the track.

Dash found some more.

"Over here," he called and wheeshed steam towards the yard where a few more eggs.

Ferdinand found some more as well.

"Over here," he called and wheeshed steam towards the lake where a few more eggs lay on the bank.

"Thank you," said Charlie and Rosie to the Logging Locos, "you're all invited to our party tonight."

Charlie and Rosie soon had their Easter Eggs loaded in their car. They were very happy.

"You're very welcome," said the three engines back, "and thanks for the invitation."

Charlie and Rosie puffed through the tunnel away from Misty Island.

Mavis and Salty searched Brendam Docks.

"Well, Mavis," said Salty, "this is the best place to to search."

"I agree," said Mavis.

And they told Cranky and Harvey all about the Easter Egg hunt.

"Eggs were laid around the docks this morning," said Harvey.

"We'll help you to it," said Murdoch.

Norman and Dennis searched Ffarquhar Quarry.

"We're on an Easter Egg hunt," said Norman.

"Can you help us?" said Dennis.

"Workmen layed eggs around the quarry this morning," said Bill.

"We'll help you to it," said Ben.

Toby and Stanley searched Farmer McColl's farm while Edward and Emily searched the coaling plant.

"Arry and Bert searched The Smelters Yard while Sidney and Paxton searched Castle Loch.

"Please help us," said Sidney, "what was it again, Paxton?"

Paxton sighed at Sideny's ignorance.

"An Easter Egg hunt?"

"Oh, right," said Sidney suddenly.

"Ach Aye," said Donald, "Lord Callan laid some eggs all around the loch this morning."

"We'll help ya to it, lads," said Douglas.

Henry, Gordon and James chuffed into The Sodor Steamworks and told Victor all about the Easter Egg hunt.

"I'll help you right to it, my friends. Kevin!"

Kevin chuffed clumsily and stopped right in front of the three tender engines.

"Yes, boss."

"These engines are here for the hunt. You know what to do."

"Y-y-yes, boss. R-r-right away, boss. Come on, guys."

The hunt began around the Steamworks while Diesel, Dart and Den chuffed into The Sodor Dieselworks. Afterwards, Henry, Gordon and James thanked Victor and Kevin.

"You're both invited to our party tonight," they told them.

"Thank you, my friends," said Victor as the three engines exited the Steamworks.

"We can search around here," said Dart, "workmen lay eggs around this morning. Right, Den?"

"Yes, Dart."

"Let's get to it then," said Diesel.

Soon, all the eggs around the Dieselworks were found.

The three diesels chuffed off back to the yard.

All the steamies and all the diesels met up back the yard.

All of their eggs were laid on both sides.

"Just look at how many eggs you've gotten," chuckled Diesel.

"Just pathetic," said 'Arry.

"I know," said Bert.

All of the diesels laughed together, making the steamies cross.

"We've got just as many eggs as you," huffed Rosie.

"Yeah," said James, "just look at your bunch."

This made the diesels cross.

The engines were all whistling and honking crossly at each other.

Except for Thomas. He was going to lose it. He blew an extra-loud toot and shouted "SILENCCCCCE!"

The engines all stopped to look at him.

"We're just wasting time arguing about how many eggs we each have. Who cares?"

"We do!" chanted the diesels altogether. Except for Mavis and Salty.

"We don't," they said.

"Wait, what?" gasped Thomas.

"We're nothing like our sort of bunch," said Mavis.

"We'd rather prefer teamwork as well as you do, matey," said Salty.

The other steamies also took Thomas' side.

"We'l side with the diesels as long as they're nice to us," they all chanted together.

This left all the rest of the diesels confused.

"I don't know about you diesels," said Mavis, "but I'd rather have us work together with the steamies. What about you Salty?"

"Yes," said Salty, "why not join in, me hearties?"

The diesels wanted to protest and think about themselves for their grudge against the steamies but then the thought of Easter came to his mind.

Diesel sighed.

"Okay," he said, "I'll join in."

"So will we," chanted 'Arry and Bert.

The rest of the diesels honked their horns in agreement.

Thomas never felt happier. His plan had worked.

The team split up into pairs.

Thomas, Percy, Diesel, Dart and Den invited Bill and Ben to the party and started the search around Knapford.

Charlie, Rosie, Sidney and Paxton invited Donald, Douglas and Lord Callan and started the search around Bluff's Cove.

Edward, Emily, Norman and Dennis invited Harvey and Murdoch and Cranky supported them by searching for eggs across Brendam Docks.

Toby, Stanley, 'Arry and Bert searched the wharf where Colin helped them out by guiding them across the place.

Henry, Gordon, James, Mavis and Salty searched the forest.

By the time evening came, the steamies and the diesels entered Knapford Station to find it very dark. There was no one around. The engines sighed in deep depression when suddenly, all the lights came on and all of their friends were waiting for them, welcoming them warmly.

Soon the eggs were unloaded and sorted out into gift baskets for all the children.

Then they all heard a hovering in the air.

They all knew who it was.

Harold touched down onto the ground and out popped Sir Topham Hatt in an Easter Bunny suit.

"Happy Easter!" he chanted with his hands up in the air.

The children all cheered for him and for all the engines.

"You were quite right, Thomas," said Percy.

"Yeah," said Rosie, "teamwork was a great idea."

"I know," said Thomas, "happy Easter, Percy! Happy Easter, Rosie! Happy Easter to all!


End file.
